The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “Security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched.
Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing Information Technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
A fire alarm system is a system which, in case of fire, rapidly sounds a fire alarm to proximate people, guides evacuation, and thus prevents loss of lives. The fire alarm system includes a manual fire alarm system which issues a fire alarm by manually manipulating a device with a user hand, and an automatic fire alarm system which automatically detects a fire and initiates signal transmission without human intervention. A smart home system provides convenience and efficiency to a user in a house in association with various devices such as a home appliance and a sensor.
Thanks to advances in electronics technology, numerous electric products using electricity are used indoors such as home, office, and factory. The electric products offer convenience and efficiency to the user. However, the electric products incur an electrical fire risk. The electrical fire increases annually all over the world, and accordingly property damage and casualty are sharply increasing. Although electric fire increases every year and awareness of fire prevention rises, fire prevention measures are still insufficient. When a source of a fire can be discovered and prevented before the fire breaks out, damages of property and life can be reduced in the fire. Hence, a method for notifying a fire danger prior to the fire outbreak and removing the fire danger is demanded.